User talk:SBolton123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamuelBolton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 13:01, July 24, 2010 Hello there! Hello fellow user! It's one of the users on this wiki, Agent M. I'd thought I'd drop by to give you a warm welcome into the community. If you have any questions or queries, please, feel free to come on over to my talk page and leave a message! I strongly suggest you get yourself an avatar to leave a personal touch on the wiki! Agent M 15:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Question Mark… of… DOOM! Done. Switching to source mode seemed to do the trick. M Y L E S No Speak Da Ed/Script Okay; I'm correcting it because it's phrased rather horribly and, when read, sparks a "WTF?" in the brain. I can add it in that they're going home, but with how you've put it, it reads rather poorly (no offense). I'm saying it's hard to understand what you're saying. I added it in and made the edit, but I couldn't understand what you meant when you edited it, due to poor grammar and sentence construction. Okay. I'd suggest that you start by reading it aloud before you post. If it sounds awkward, it is awkward. Another thing you can do is read the parts around it and make sure that it fits in with the rest of the page. Also, could you do the world a solid and sign your talk page posts? Two ways to do this. Firstly, you can use the four tildes (~~~~); you can also create a signature template like mine. Here are how it appears using each type: #XYDUX 03:01, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (tildes version) # (template version) That's the way to do it. Season categories Hey there, season categories are only for episodes and scripts. M Y L E S Yeah… those categories were mostly added by me. I used to add categories on items and stuff like that too, until Jspy told me season categories are only reserved for episodes. Go ahead and undo those edits. M Y L E S Oh yeah, last thing: You don't need to add those "Season _ script" categories. Xydux is working on a quicker and more sufficient way to add them. Right now, just edit out the "Season _" category on pages that either aren't episodes or episode scripts. M Y L E S DONE. Great job. *fist bump* M Y L E S Hello! Hello! *waves* Yes, I do live in Australia :D But sadly, no, I don't live in Adelaide :( I live somewhere in New South Wales xD Sorry about that and thanks for asking! It's awesome to see an Australian EEnE fan :) NoIzCo (talk) 08:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Aw, you used too? And, agreed! That would be really cool to see an EEnE Australian fan in real life :D I swear, no-one over here is a fan of the show which makes me sad :( IKR? It is awesome, tho', I'm a fangirl :D I have a few episodes on my iPod too! I even have the movie on my iPod as well C: Aw, you're lucky! If only I could've gotten them in great quality, it's too bad that I can't get them now DX Yeah, they're alright quality the ones that I have but the movie's pretty good to watch on my iPod :) You do?! That's so awesome!! And making it yourself is even awesomer! I wanted an EEnE Shirt really badly, so I bought one online at the Cartoon Network shop in America xD It costed quite a bit, due to the shipping and such, but I love it! Looks like we both have shirts :D Awesome! I just saw your Twitter account just then :D You made EEnE costumes? That is so cool!! Can't wait until you upload them, that is, if you are going to :) I've made my own Plank too! Yay for Plank! C: Hopefully they'll want to dress up! I remember you saying on Twitter that they didn't want to xD Yay! Forcing them is the best way xDD Good luck with doing so! Hopefully, I'll be able to do the same with my friends xD NoIzCo (talk) 05:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode airdates Okay, I thought that the episode guide was right, but to back it up, I checked Wikipedia. And now there's another set of different airdates: Here's the link. Okay. I think we should consult the admins on this, but I'll trust your judgement. Speaking of which, could you do me a solid? # Of definite shape and volume; not liquid or gaseous. # Firm or compact in substance. # Not hollowed out: a solid block of wood. # Being the same substance or color throughout: solid gold. # Mathematics: Of or relating to three-dimensional geometric figures or bodies. # Having no gaps or breaks; continuous: a solid line of people. # Of good quality and substance: a solid foundation. # Substantial; hearty: a solid meal. # Sound; reliable: solid facts. # Financially sound. # Upstanding and dependable: a solid citizen. # Written without a hyphen or space. For example, the word software is a solid compound. # Printing: Having no leads between the lines. # Acting together; unanimous: a solid voting bloc. # Slang: Excellent; first-rate. # Slang: A favor: Do me a solid and pass the remote. Definition sixteen. If I don't get the following done, could you add the following template to the scripts that need it? Start from A Fistful of Ed and work backwards through season 5. P.S.: Add the template to the bottom of the page.